


Swelter

by SerenityXStar



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blowjobs, Dirty Ignis, Dirty Prompto, FFXV, FFXV Slash, Gladio being right, Hints of established Gladnis, M/M, Maybe some Promtis too, Promnis - Freeform, Slash, Voyeurism, Yaoi, messy blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityXStar/pseuds/SerenityXStar
Summary: Ignis might like things a little dirty. Not that he'll admit it. And he definitely don't want to get Prompto's pretty face all messy. Nope.





	Swelter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DistractedDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractedDream/gifts).



> I knew I'd cave eventually. Here, have my first FFXV fic. Every more important, it's a birthday present for the lovely, the talented, DistractedDream! Happy birthday! I hope you like this. <3<3
> 
> Comments are always loved. Extra special thanks to GalacticGlaze for the last minute beta and awesome suggestions. <3<3<3

Prompto. Was a fucking tease.

Of this, Ignis was sure. He wasn't sure how Prompto had figured it out, what got to him. But, he supposed, the blonde could be surprisingly observant. It made sense for a gunner to have sharp sight, even if most of the time he seemed more on the ditzy side. Ignis idly wondered if it was affected and the boy was more devious than he'd ever imagined.

But this was _Prompto_. He couldn't possibly-

But those blue eyes flicked in his direction, just for a moment and Ignis was questioning his normally impeccable reasoning once more.

It was hot, out on the planes of Duscae. And the hunt they'd just completed had been little more than a miserable slog. The beast was dead, but they were all dirty and sweaty and blood spattered. Even Ignis's carefully coiffed hair was drooping.

Noctis's hair was flat on one side, a streak of blood and maybe something else smeared over one cheek. Gladio was shining with sweat, though he was largely clean otherwise. Prompto...

Prompto's hair was still spiky but stuck here and there to his forehead. His face had gotten dirty and there were little tracks where beads of sweat had washed it away. He was sitting in the dust, knees bent with his feet against the ground, panting softly, face pink. Delectable.

Ignis banished that though immediately. Until Prompto, all the Gods damn him, summoned a bottle of water. _From the Armiger_. He'd just opened his mouth to speak, to chide Prompto for keeping non-essential items in what amounted to a magical dimension... When he opened the bottle.

Long, dexterous fingers seemed to snap around the cap and it spun and went flying in one motion. It caught Ignis gaze fast and he was helpless to watch the bottle rise, a generous swig taken from it, long throat exposed as the blonde tipped his head back. He could see each motion as he swallowed.

Ignis swallowed too, subconsciously mirroring Prompto and then- and _then_. Astrals. Prompto managed to pull the bottle away a little too early, dribbling the water down his chin, down his throat, a gloved hand lifting to swipe at it ineffectively, smearing it around.

His eyes flicked again.

Ignis tried to spin away, to not stare, keep from giving himself away, to fight his body’s urge to betray him completely-

"Hey! Don't waste that, share!"

Six save Noctis. Broken from his trance by Noct's words, Ignis tore himself away, reaching up to rip his glasses off, wiping at them. Ineffectively, but it kept his hands busy. And kept them from trembling. What if it wasn't just water on those lips? Making a mess of that pretty face. Spattered over pale skin and-

No. No, he could not.

"Really, Prompto. Keeping water in the Armiger?". It was a weak protest at best. And they all knew it.

"Aww, I have one for you too, Iggy."

Luckily Gladio accepted it for him and passed or over. It was going to be a long walk back to the Regalia.

~*~

“So. You fucking the kid yet?”

It was only Ignis’s iron-clad control that kept him from spitting out his coffee. Which, while embarrassing and far too telling, would be first and foremost a disgraceful waste of perfectly good caffeine.

Managing not to cough, he whipped his head around to eye Gladio. And his far too knowing smirk.

“I beg your pardon?”

Gladio looked unimpressed. “Come on, Iggy. I see that way you look at him. Do you not see how he’s been teasing you?”

Ignis turned away, back to look out the window, watching Prompto and Noctis walk down the boardwalk together, laughing and shoving, carefree for once. They’d been turned lose to visit the local carnival, and hopefully not cause an international incident. They’d promised, for all the good that did. Ignis wasn’t thinking about it.

“I don’t know who-“

“Prompto. Don’t pull that shit with me, Ignis. I know you better than that.” Gladio’s voice actually carried a touch of hurt and Ignis’s shoulders slumped.

“I thought I had been doing well, hiding it.”

“From anybody that doesn’t know you, maybe. And Noct, since he’s oblivious.” Gladio crossed his arms as Ignis turned around. “You want Prompto.”

“It’s not- It will fade. It’s a passing fascination-“

“Yeah, with his mouth. And if I know you at all, how pretty his face would look covered in-“

“ _Gladiolus_.” Ignis lifted a hand, pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to fight off those mental images. He’d had enough trouble shoving away the ones his own brain (and woefully ignored libido) conjured. He started slightly when he felt a strong arm slide over his shoulders, then sank into the warmth of Gladio’s side.

“This really has you twisted up. You know he’s legal, right? And wants you back?”

“I’m sure he’s just having fun, Gladio. It’s not his fault that I’m-“ Depraved. Overwrought. _Wanting._  
“Ignis.” Gladio gave the advisor a gentle shake, looking down at him with a grave expression. “He nearly choked himself on a banana yesterday when he noticed you watching.”

Ignis’s cheeks flushed a pale pink and he ducked his head, reaching up to pull his glasses off, cleaning them compulsively. “Perhaps.. perhaps I could speak to him at some point. In the future.”

Sighing, Gladio slipped a hand up to nudge his fingers under Ignis’s chin, gently tipping his head up until green met amber. He dropped a soft kiss against Ignis’s lips. “Iggy. Trust me on this. I’m good at reading people. S’what I do. We’re here another night. I’ll room with Noct. _You_ talk to Prompto.”

Ignis sighed back and tipped his head onto Gladio’s shoulder, comforted. Gladio always seemed to know what to say to him to settle his nerves. “I’ll try, Gladio.” He wasn’t entirely sure rooming overnight with Prompto would be a good idea, but he wasn’t getting out of it now. The warring tingle of excitement and twinge of dread made him wince and he stepped away from Gladio with a kiss to the larger man’s shoulder.

“Tea?”

~*~

Ignis was getting ready for bed when Prompto let himself into the room. The room they’d be sharing. All night. His bag was slung over a shoulder and he set it at the foot of the unoccupied bed, head tilted as he regarded Ignis.

It absolutely wasn’t because his shirt was unbuttoned and hanging open, revealing pale skin that barely ever saw the light of day. He’d convince himself of this.

“Ah. Prompto. Gladio must have caught you then?”

“Yeah. Said he and I were switching for the night. Cause you needed to talk to me.”

Suddenly, Ignis desperately wanted to beat his head against the wall a time or five. He didn’t, of course. But trust Gladio to push the issue. He sighed deeply and looked away from the blonde that was watching him, tugging at his shirt to pull it closed, feeling exposed.

“Ah, well.. Gladio seems to think- that is to say.. I wanted to apologize- I think, perhaps, I’ve been getting the wrong sorts of-“ He floundered, words escaping him. It was incredibly frustrating.

He didn’t hear Prompto move, looking up in surprise when a hand touched his arm. He wasn’t sure what to make of the expression on his face. Kind. …smug? And something dark. He’d call it hungry on anyone else.

“So you did notice? I was kinda starting to wonder there. I almost asked Noct about it. How awkward would _that_ have been?”

Ignis’s mouth dropped open. “What-“

The shove caught him completely off guard. It was the only excuse he could think of for why he fell back so easily, landing in one of the room’s padded armchairs. Prompto was surprisingly strong. He had just a moment to register wild blonde hair, blue, blue eyes and a smirk stretching pink lips and then Prompto was on his knees, deft fingers tugging his belt off and then his trousers open.

He didn’t even know when he’d gotten half hard, but he absolutely was as Prompto pulled his cock out. His fingers scrabbled at the arms of the chair, green eyes wide. “Prompto!”

Prompto looked up, eyes big and dark, the head of Ignis cock practically against his lips. Ignis could feel them move when he spoke, feel his breath and he shivered. “Too fast? I’ll back off if you want. But I really don’t want to. Been wanting to swallow you down for weeks.”

Ignis’s cock twitched hard and he felt as though his brain had stopped working. There was no way he could tell Prompto no. He didn’t _want_ to.

“P-Please-“ He didn’t even finish the word before Prompto’s mouth was on him, lips tight and sliding down as he sucked. Astrals, did the boy have no gag reflex at all? He was fully hard so fast he was dizzy with it, back arching as his nails dug into the chair.

“Ah!” He wanted to stay quiet, but Prompto was sucking hard enough that his cheeks were hollowed, blue eyes fixed up on him, demanding. Pleased. All Ignis could do was watch and cling to his chair. And then-

Oh, fucking Shiva. Prompto pulled off of him and rubbed the back of his hand over his chin and lips, swollen, _flushed_ lips, and when had he taken his gloves off? It didn’t matter. Prompto’s skin shone damp, slick and messy with precome and spit and Ignis’s control snapped like the driest of twigs.

He growled, hands flying to Prompto’s head, long fingers curling into his hair, tugging him in close. It drew Prompto up onto his knees, blue eyes gone unfocused, mouth hanging open as he moaned. Leaning in, Ignis nipped at the plush lower lip, giving a lick, tasting himself, then tugged with his teeth.

“Are you hard, Prompto?”

“Yeah. Yeah, Iggy, really fuckin’ hard.” His hips swayed forward, blindly seeking.

“Touch yourself while you suck me.”

Prompto made a desperate noise of agreement, hands flying to his own pants even as he dipped down again to take Ignis back into his mouth, head bobbing as he sucked. His tongue was hot and slick and flicking over Ignis's slit, chasing his flavor and Ignis could only grip the soft, blonde hair tighter, groaning as the muscles in his thighs tensed.

There was no time with Prompto’s mouth on him. It was minutes and it was forever, his body arching involuntarily, toes curling against the carpet. He vaguely registered Prompto’s arm moving, not visible below the forearm, but the motion familiar, primal. And the noises Prompto made against his cock… Six, he’d been deluding himself.

He wanted Prompto. Had wanted Prompto. Would want Prompto again and again. Damn Gladio, being right more often than not.

Prompto picked up his pace suddenly, moving faster, sucking harder and the noise he muffled around Ignis skin was high and tight.

Had he just- Ignis bit his bottom lip so hard he thought he might bleed, tugging hard to bring Prompto up off of him. He came off with a wet noise, panting, blinking up at Ignis.

“W-wha..”

But Ignis was too close to respond, right there, Gods, soclose and he _needed_. Freeing a hand from Prompto’s hair, he wrapped it around himself, jerking quick and without finesse. It was seconds before he was coming, ribbons of white landing across the blonde’s face, over his nose, his cheeks.

Prompto caught on quickly, blinking slowly up at Ignis as he opened his mouth, a streak landing over his lips and his tongue flicked out to taste. The sound Ignis made was probably embarrassing, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Astrals, Prompto…”

Grinning, Prompto sat back, lifting a hand to swipe a finger through the mess on one cheek, sucking it off, holding Ignis’s gaze the entire time and all Ignis could doo was collapse back against the chair and shudder.

“Fuck.”

Prompto’s grin turned into a feral smirk. “Ha! Got you to swear!”

Ignis snorted, the sound turning into a laugh as he caught his breath. Prompto giggled, utterly pleased with himself. They both jumped at the laughter from the doorway.

Two sets of wide eyes turned to see Gladio leaning against the frame of the connecting door, Noctis peering out from under his arm.

“I see that talk went well.”

Ignis sputtered.

Prompto turned, still on his knees and resting both hands on his hips. “You guys coulda said something instead of being creepy voyeurs.”

“And interrupt that?” Noctis snorted, stepping fully into the room, flopping backwards onto the bed that was meant to be Prompto’s. “’Bout time you too did something. Been making eyes at each other for weeks.”

Prompto rolled his eyes while Ignis tried to get his brain back online. Noctis had noticed? _Noctis?_

Pushing himself up onto his elbows, Noct shot them a smirk, pointedly letting his knees fall open, dark eyes roving over Prompto’s dirty face. His flushed cheeks and lips, his disheveled hair and clothes. “My turn next.”

Considering this, Prompto smirked back and started knee-walking across the floor towards the bed. “Okay.”

Gladio just laughed.

Ignis threw an arm over his eyes and groaned. He was never going to survive this.


End file.
